Lonliness is contagious
by BeanBo
Summary: I dont own pll. An even worse version of the dollhouse, where Aria is taken first, instead of Mona.
1. Chapter 1

**I have started this new story as I was quite bored with the last one, I'm also writing a one-shot, but that will be much longer than** **anything I've written before. In this chapter Ezria is still a secret from everyone but the two of them, and Ezra is still a teacher at Rosewood day/ high (depending on the books or the tv show). The story is basically going to be about the dollhouse, but it will be much worse for Aria than the other girls (Aria in the tv show doesn't really do** **anything, but her character is amazing and capable of much more drama) she is also by far my favourite. The story will be that Aria is kidnapped and has her death faked, instead of Mona.**

 **I have also started reading the pretty little liars books and am on the 5th one, I greatly recommend them!**

 **-Bean**

 **Aria PoV**

I was sat on my bed waiting, waiting for the worry to kick in, waiting for the timer to bleep, signalling the moment I would find out fate's decision for my future.

 _Bleep_

Two minutes was up. Hesitantly I got up and paced toward the bathroom. As I walked in I noticed I had left all three of the sticks upside down, their results facing the shelf I had placed them on. Slowly I took the deepest breath I ever had and turned all three over at once.

My pregnancy tests was all positive.

 **2 months earlier**

My Saturdays were usually spent all day with Ezra. We would stay in his apartment all day, watching old movies, or talking. Sometimes Ezra would mark essays and I would read one of the many books on his large bookshelf, but today was different; today I had to go and give another interview to the police on Alison's murder trial in the day, so instead Ezra told me to go to his apartment afterwards, as he had a surprise for me.

So that was where I was right now, knocking on apartment 3b. It only took a few seconds for the door to swing open to reveal Ezra, he was dressed in a gorgeous black suit and had on one of his many colourful ties on.

"Aria, you look... stunning." I could feel his eyes taking in my appearance. The only brief I had been given was to dress up in something fancy, so I had gone for an elegant black, off the shoulder mini dress.

"Same to you Mr Fitz." I smirked and took his outstretched hand. He guided me inside and I shut the door behind us. The site in front of me was beautiful. Ezra had put in so much effort and laid out hundreds of candles, all over his otherwise dark apartment, all apart from a small pathway up to his dining table, with candles in the shape of a heart around it. The table had two chairs and on top of it, Ezra had laid out two plates of vegetarian chicken risotto, my favourite.

"You remembered..." I whispered to Ezra as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Of course I remembered your favourite food Aria! I found a recipe online, it's probably not as good as your grandmothers, but I didn't burn the kitchen down, so that's a plus right?" He replied, causing me to giggle. Ezra was the kindest man I had ever met, he was just so thoughtful.

Slowly he leaned in towards me and placed his lips upon mine. After a couple of seconds he pulled away and placed a finger to my lips.

"Time for chicken risotto first." He smiled.

"Not just any chicken risotto, vegetarian chicken risotto." I giggled back as he led me further down the pathway and pulled out a chair for me to sit down. After a while we had both finished our meals and Ezra his shot of scotch, we had moved aside a few candles from the sofa in order for us to sit down. Ezra's lips were pressed to mine and his tongue was begging my mouth for entry, of which I granted. Our kiss grew more and more heated as we stood up from the sofa and made our way to the bed. Soon I was on top of him, still returning his kiss. We were both so blinded by love and romance (and Ezra's scotch), that when Ezra's hand slowly made it's way around my back and unzipped my dress, I did nothing to stop him.

Soon enough we were both naked and our bodies were grinding against each other. Quickly I reached out a hand to the bedside table on my left, opening the drawer and hastily taking out a condom, although the biggest mistake of the night was mine, I forgot to check it's date... it was out by adleast three years.

 **The next morning (Ezra PoV)**

I woke up that Sunday morning, having forgotten what happened last night after Aria's and my date. I hoped the got home safe, what if something happened to her? But that's when I realised I was cuddled up to someone next to me, Aria. She was just waking up, she never went home. Did I, did we... have sex? Nervously I checked under the covers, and my head exploded, our naked bodies were snuggled up to each other and my arm was around Aria's tiny waist. I couldn't believe what I had done! She was still my student!

"Ezra..." I heard Aria whisper, she turned round to face me.

"Aria, I'm so sorry!" I replied, but she just hugged me.

"Don't worry Ezra, this isn't your fault." She hugged me tighter as I hugged her back.

"But Aria it is!" This was all my fault, I had knocked up my student, I was supposed to be her authoritive figure, and although even before last night we were quite far past that, I had let her down. Yet Aria said nothing, she just held onto me and kissed me on the cheek.

"No, this is mostly my fault," she announced, "I was the sober one! But we did use a condom, right?" Her last sentence was much quieter than the first, and oozing with worry.

I nodded, the memory of the whole night suddenly washed over me like a tidal wave, how I was the one who had made the first move, how I had swiftly applied the condom, without really checking the date properly. I couldn't help thinking that if I hadn't taken that shot of scotch, Aria would have gotten home safely, and we wouldn't be in the situation we were in now.

"Ezra, can I ask you something?" Aria looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

"Anything Aria." I smiled at her.

"Do you regret it?"

I thought about this for a second, and I knew my answer almost straight away.

"No, I could never."

 **Present day Aria PoV**

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, as I picked up the tests and took them into my bedroom. I then picked up my phone and texted Spencer.

 _Spence I really need to talk to someone, come to mine as soon as you can._

 _-Aria_

After, I took a picture of one of the tests on my phone and then proceeded to put all three tests in the trash. All I could think about was Ezra, how would I tell Spencer about him, he's still our teacher! I can't tell anyone who the father is though, Ezra would lose his job, or even get arrested. I can tell the girls though, can't I? Or would that be disrespecting Ezra? But I'm pregnant, this whole thing has gone a bit too far. Would Ezra hate me for this? Would he leave me? The tears just kept rolling down my face.

It was then I realise I had to get rid of the pregnancy tests, just in case my Mum saw them when she came home from work and took the rubbish out(I was home alone).

Quickly I got up and gathered the bag in my little bedroom bin, and tied the end. I went downstairs, unlocking the back door and walking to the bins. I could feel the piercing icy cold all over my body, for I was only wearing my pyjamas. I opened the bin and tossed in the bin bag containing the positive pregnancy tests.

I closed the bin and turned back around walking only a little toward the house before I gasped. I felt a hand grab my waist and a clothed hand covered my hand. The taste of strong fumes drifted throughout my body and slowly I drifted out of consciousness.

 **A PoV**

I brought out a knife and lifted up the side of Aria's shirt. I carved an A into her flesh and let the blood drip into a knife. I smeared some on her neck and took a photo of the girl before handing her to my colleague and climbing up the side of her house, smashing the window in and setting the scene for Aria's staged murder. I smeared blood over the floor of her room, knocked over a few of her possessions, and dropped the bloodied knife (of course I was wearing gloves), and quickly fled the scene of Aria's 'murder' before getting into the back of my colleagues black van and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be warned, in this chapter there is rape! Possibly it may be rated an M, but I am a (younger) teen and have written it.**

 **Also it is on the shorter side, however the story for Aria is a lot to take in.**

 **-Bean**

 **Spencer PoV**

I knocked on the door to Aria's house and then stepped back waiting for her to answer. She didn't. I knew I shouldn't but I tried the door and it was open. I was worried in case anything had happened to her, so I cautiously went inside. Soon enough I was at the door of Aria's room quietly knocking on it and then opening it calling Aria's name. The sight that stood before me was horrific. All of her possessions were scattered all over her floor, and her phone was smashed to pieces.

I gasped at what I saw on the floor, large blotches of red were littered around, and a knife was dropped on the floor, covered in blood. Spencer was smart. She knew the difference between fake and real blood.

That blood was real.

Spencer shivered as she pulled out her phone to call the police. Her phone suddenly bleeped. A new text.

 _1 liar down, 3 to go. Don't worry Spencer, Aria's in a better place now! I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about you and your friends now though, I'm not going to kill anyone else, adleast for the time being._

 _-A_

A had also attached a picture, of which I hesitantly opened. The screen was even more horrific than the scene, causing me to cry hysterically. Aria's neck was dripping with blood and her eyes were tightly shut.

Aria was dead.

This had gone too far, A had killed Aria. The police were the only option. So without any regrets I called the police.

 **Aria PoV**

When I awoke I had a terrible pain in my side and a crushing headache. I realised I was laid on a bed, as my eyes opened further I realised I was on my own bed in my own room, perhaps it was just a nightmare? 

But my own optimism was crushed as I noticed the blinking light above me in one of the corners of the room, I was being recorded. My heart lurched as I jumped up and opened the curtains of my room. There was no view of the street opposite, there was just a cold stone concrete wall. Hyperventilating I ran over to the door, it was locked. Without thinking I started kicking and screaming at the door until I had ran out of energy, I collapsed in tears.

After what felt like hours later the door swung open, revealing a semi-muscular man on the other side, wearing a mask that covered his face down to his nose, his lips were a bright red colour and were actually quite creepy compared to the white mask. Terrified I shuffled backwards as he stepped further inside the door, closing it behind him.

He took a step towards me and grabbed me by my shirt. Without saying a word he pinned me against the wall and pressed his rough lips to mine. He then started to reach his cold hands under my shirt, feeling my breasts and squeezing them painfully. He pulled away from my lips to catch his breath and I screamed as loud as I could, but then the man proceeded to pull out a knife and hold it to my stomach. I then remembered, I was pregnant. As soon as I stopped screaming out of panic he would hurt the baby, he pressed his lips to mine and started to use the knife to cut off my clothes. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, as I shouted for him, whoever he was to stop. My top was off and my pyjama trousers fell to the floor, he then reached behind me and unclasped my bra, all whilst I was begging him to stop. Finally he took his knife and ripped off my last piece of dignity- my pants. 

Soon enough he was naked too and I couldn't help but realise the difference between him and Ezra, Ezra was kind and gentle, this man, whoever he was, pinned my down and forced himself on top of me. I felt like crying, but I had no tears left to. I was dehydrated and hungry, weak and tired. How can you be yourself, when you seem to be having an out of body experience? Slowly I started to lose consciousness, thanking my life for giving me the pleasure.

"Don't you dare lose consciousness on me!" He snarled at me, in a familiar voice, punching me in the nose. I whimpered in pain as he carried on, the indescribable feeling of torture as I felt him inside me, and his repetitive moans of pleasure, how could he enjoy something so sickening?

After what felt like days of his disgusting torture he finally pulled away, leaving me naked and in a heap on my bed. All I could do was cry what little tears I had left, and clutch my stomach. I did feel a small bump. Then the familiar urge of pain that I had woken up with rushed over my as I accidentally brushed my hand past the left side of my torso. Hesitantly I looked Dow and saw a swollen, deep cut, that looked as if it had spewed a lot of blood- in the shape of an A.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Chapter 3, I don't have much else to say so I'm gonna go now. Does anyone even read the authors notes anyway?**

 **-Bean**

 **The next morning**

 **Ezra PoV**

I hadn't heard from Aria since yesterday morning. She had been sick, so she went home. Apparently she was feeling a bit nauseous too. Although she said she was fine, I wanted her to go home if she was unwell, as she could be more comfortable in her own home. So after just 30 minutes of precious time with her, Aria went home, promising to call me and let me know if she got home safe.

That's when my mobile phone started ringing. Immediately I hoped it was Aria, and my heart lit up as I read the name and I picked up the phone, not knowing my world would collapse at this very phone call.

"Hello, this is the police, who is this?"

"The police?" Did they know about me and Aria? I was still her teacher! What would happen to me, to Aria? "Why do you have Aria's phone?" I asked the caller angrily.

"We have reason to believe Aria has been attacked. Her phone was destroyed during the attack, all that was left was her SIM card, showing multiple messages to and from you... Ezra Fitz."

Whilst whoever was calling me said my name, a rustle of papers could be heard in the background of their end of the call.

"Is she okay?" I sniffed, unable to control my threatening tears.

"We don't know Mr Fitz, from what we've figured out so far, we are fearing the worst, but we would like you to come down to the station, and we can ask you a few questions in person."

"Okay." I said softly, tears dripping down my cheeks, as I hung up the phone.

 **That afternoon**

In the waiting room I was surrounded by busy police officers, all shouting to each other. I could hear Aria's name being shouted by far the most. I even tried to play a little game with myself, counting how many times I heard it.

1

2

3

4...

"Mr Fitz, what are you doing here."

I turned around swiftly to see Hannah staring at me strangely. Her expression was a mix of anger, sadness and confusion.

"Hannah... I'm here for... um... they want to interview me about Aria."

"Why would they do that?" She was clearly upset over Aria's dissapearance.

"Hannah, Aria does trust you with her life doesn't she..." I asked, Hannah nodded as I continued, "Me and Aria, we're... well... dating..."

"Oh my god! Mr Fitz! Why would Aria not tell us?!"

"I asked her not to," I tried to hide my sniffs, "but now... but now... the police think she's dead!"

Hannah's face was still etched with shock and despair as I slumped back in my chair.

"Mr Fitz!" The officer called me into the interigation room, of which I went in solumnly. I decided then and there I would tell the police about mine and Aria's relationship, but beg them not to tell Aria's parents, Aria wanted to wait for us to be entirely sure on our feelings before we did that. If I'm honest I think we were just both too scared to tell them.

 **10 months later (Third person PoV)**

"Guilty!"

All 3 girls were stood in shock at the judges final decision. He had just ruled them guilty for Aria's murder, to have life in prison.

Emily, Spencer, Hannah we're stood in silence, sharing glances with each other as 3 police officers came up behind them and put hand cuffs on them. And then started to walk them down the isle in between the rows of seats. All three of them looked sadly at their parents, at Aria's parents, at Toby, at Caleb, at Mr Fitz (who was cowered in the corner of the court room) as they walked past.

 **1 hour later (Spencer PoV)**

"It feels like we've been driving for hours!" I said, breaking the rock hard silence between us.

"How has A gotten away with this, even after all the messages the police saw from it?" Hannah cried.

"I don't know," Emily stiffened up, "you know who looked really suspicious to me... Mr Fitz."

"Yes actually, ever since he started teaching at Elementary level, he's kind of been like... depressed." I replied.

"And he always just seems to... be there, like at Aria's funeral." Emily, slumped back down at the mention of Aria's name.

Hannah seemed like she had been holding something in, and then it all spilled out of her mouth, "Aria and Mr Fitz were like... a thing." Me and Emily just looked at her, our mouths agape.

"He and Aria met before school started this year, Mr Fitz said they had only... 'done it' once, but both of them said they would just forget about it because it could cost him his job."

"How do you know all this Han? And why didn't he get banned from teaching?" I asked.

"Mr Fitz told me, the day after Aria went missing... he was called into the station and spilt everything, first to me and then to the police. He didn't want anyone to know though, so he gave evidence he was in his apartment in the murder's time frame, some CCTV footage or something, told the police he and Aria had never had sex, and the police let him go- telling him they wouldn't tell the school board and that he could stay in Rosewood, if he taught at the Elementary level instead." Hannah sighed, with a look of relief on her face, as if she'd been holding that in for a while.

Suddenly a large crash sounded, and the car came to a halt. I grabbed both Hannah and Emily's hand and squeezed them tightly the door to the van swung open revealing a figure dress in a hoodie and black sweatpants.

I felt a prick in my neck as I began to feel dizzy. I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah PoV

I woke up with a terrible pain at the back of my neck. I rubbed it as I looked around, relieved to see I was back in my own bedroom. Slowly I got up and made my way to the door. It was locked, which I thought was weird, because my bedroom door doesn't have a lock on it. I looked about my room and then I saw the blinking light on a camera: someone was watching me...

My 'room' looked exactly how it did at home, my wallpapered walls and crepe carpeted ceiling.

"Please follow the lighted pathway."

I spun around nervously, there was a speaker talking to me from the same place the camera was. I didn't move, I was too horrified. Then the speaker spoke once again.

"Please follow the lighted pathway."

This time I gave in I opened my door and saw Spencer and Emily at their own doors. Immediately I ran up to them and hugged them both in a group hug.

"Where are we?" Emily sniffed.

"I don't know." Spencer cried, pulling us both in tighter, "should we do what it says?"

I nodded and we all held on to each other as we followed the dank corridor.

Just a room away Aria PoV

Silently I put my head up to the door. I could hear voices on the other side of the door, of which I tried desperately to hear, until I heard a baby cry. Slowly I turned around and saw the two best things in my life, my twin 5 month olds- Emma Ella Montgomery-Fitz and Joseph Ezra Montgomery-Fitz. I knew I was probably hallucinating, the pain I was feeling wasn't going away. The masked man came back, every day- even when I was 8 months pregnant, it was him that forced me into an early labour actually. I was weak and he came on top of me, he was only halfway through his average amount of time, and then I felt a terrible pain in my stomach. I started screaming as my water broke, and I watched him as he pulled away, got up, put a robe on and walked out the door. I heard a click in the lock and then footsteps. The man, a human being, left me, to give birth alone.

I made my way over to the two of them and checked on them. Joesph was still sleeping peacefully but Emma was crying. I leant down and picked up the baby, cradling her in my arms. I looked at the two children, taking in their beauty, only a mother can see. A single tear rolled down my cheek, as I noticed their similarity with Ezra. Ezra. I missed him so much.

Emma has stopped crying and was beginning to fall asleep in my arms. I bent over and put Emma back on the pillows I had set up as the twins' makeshift bed. They deserved the comfort more than me.

Spencer PoV

The three of us were a hot mess as we crept into the unknown territory. I looked around the room, all 4 walls, ceiling and floor were made of concrete. On the opposite wall to us was some sort of tv. We all stepped further inside the room and the metal door slammed shut, locking us in.

Hannah ran to the door and started pounding on it. The screen then turned from it's initial black, to a message.

If you can watch this whole video, I'll make sure to remember to feed you.

-A

Emily's face turned pale as she read the message. Hannah started crying. I could feel myself starting to tear up. The screen then showed Caleb and Toby hugging each other, sobbing.

Caleb: What if they're really dead, like Aria?

Toby: I don't want to think about that...

For a few minutes we watched their whole conversation take place, all the while me and Hannah getting worse and worse. Eventually the screen changed again, causing Emily to start sobbing.

Pam: What if we never see Emily again? What if it's my fault for not accepting her the way she is?

Wayne: I'm sure we will, even if it is in the next life.

4 years later

I woke up to a terrible screaming coming from the room next door. I had heard it before, but I knew it was probably my hallucinations from lack of food, sleep and water.

"Please enter room 101" the speaker said monotonously. Immediately I got up, for I had lived the punishments ignoring the voice had cost me. A woman's screaming still ringing in my ear, I opened my door and crept towards a room, seemingly forbidden to any outsiders, I had never seen the inside of this specific room, for it had always been locked.

Slowly I opened the door and stood shocked by what I saw. I scarily skinny woman was on the floor, clutching a pregnancy belly the size of a balloon. She was screaming in pain and she looked familiar somehow, however, I had not seen anyone in so long I could definitely not identify her in my utter shock. Beside her sat a little girl holding the woman's thin hand. On the bed was a second little girl, who had her knees pulled up to her face and was rocking back and forth in terror.

"Who are you?"

I looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at me. They belonged to a little boy, about as old as the girl on the floor (but not as young as the girl on the bed).

"Joey let her in, she might save mommy?!" The little girl on the floor turned to me, "Please, help my Mommy!"

On the little girls permission I ran to the woman, still screaming in pain.

"P...p...please d...don't hurt m...m...me, I'm in l...labour." She stuttered. I lifted the woman onto the bed, horrified for the stranger at how light she was. I quickly undressed her and placed a blanket over her fragile body, terrified to see it was almost all black from bruising.

After hours of her screaming finally the bump in her stomach was gone and in the woman's arms was a beautiful baby boy. The woman was sobbing softly and was being hugged from all angles by 3 other children.

Eventually, after a while of uncomfortably watching the family cuddling each other, the mother looked up at me and almost whispered, "Who are you?"

"Spencer," I replied smiling weakly, "Who are you?"

"Spencer..." the woman whispered even quieter than the first time, "I...I...I thought you were safe!"

Then it hit me.

"Aria... is that you...?" I exclaimed reaching my hand out to touch hers. All she could do was nod. She was even more frail than me or Emily, and her face seemed hollow and pale. Her whole body looked like some sort of twig, easily brake-able. I gasped at her deathly appearance, she looked nothing like the Aria I knew and loved.

"Aria! We thought you were dead!"

"I know, I saw the newspapers... A gave them to me." She replied, nodding over to her desk. On top of it was two or three newspapers and a single small plate.

"Aria, where are the other plates?"

"A takes them the day after we're done with it, when they drop off our food."

"I know, but like, where are the other plates for them two?" I gestured towards the twins still hugging Aria.

"We get a piece of bread a day, and some of the water." The boy said lifting his head up to look at me, he then turned to his mother, "is she going to take you away from us like the masked man?" He asked, physically shaking.

"Aria, what do you eat then? And who's the masked man?" I asked both intrigued and worried for my malnourished friend.

Aria burst into tears. "Please Spencer, drop it, A gives me an apple and an extra slice of bread every 3 or 4 days. And yes Joey, Spencer's not going to take me away like the masked man." Aria shivered in response.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

 **Emily PoV**

"Please follow the lighted pathway."

It was my turn again. I hadn't seen Spencer or Hannah in months, we were never allowed out at the same time anymore.

I had learnt to follow the speakers instructions, it was easier that way, to minimise the suffering. All I had to do was play A's game, then it would let me back in my room.

I followed the corridor until I entered the familiar room, where I would choose who can eat and who would starve. Usually I would put it on a rotation in my head, first Spence, then Hannah. But this time, the layout was different, there was a computer screen in front of a chair, with CCTV screens on the device. The first room was mine, and it was empty. The second was Hannah's, she was curled up in ball The next room was Spencer's. But there was a fourth room, Aria's room. My brain was trying it's best to process that Aria was alive, but it just couldn't. She was reading from some sort of newspaper with what looked like 4 young children. Aria was incredibly skinny, she had on one of her old t-shirts, I remember that it used to be too small for her, but now it was the baggiest clothing she owned. Aria looked like she hadn't eaten in years- she probably hadn't.

Then the screen flickered, showing what looked like footage of a school assembly.

 **Back in Rosewood... third PoV**

"Welcome all Rosewood Day students one and all, for our annual tribute to Aria Montgomery, may she stay in our hearts. But now, our school must not only honour Miss Montgomery, but Hannah Marin, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields too. Now I must pass on to Caleb Rivers, a fiend of all four girls."

Miss Brotherston, head of Rosewood Day, organised an annual whole school assembly on the date of Aria's disappearance every year, meant to honour her's, Spencer's, Emily's and Hannah's death. Long ago the police had concluded them to be dead, but Caleb and Toby never stopped looking. It was 5 years since Aria had dissapeared and the whole town was mourning her loss. Miss Brotherston organized the tribute to include the elementary, middle and high school all at the same time, an occasion only ever done on that specific date.

Caleb stood up and solemnly walked to the stage.

"As you all know, Hannah Marin was amongst the girls to dissapear from your own school. I myself also went to this school, but graduated 3 years ago. I graduated this very high school like Hannah, Aria, Spencer and Emily should have gotten to do too. But instead, they rest lifeless, somewhere they don't belong. All four girls should have lived the lives most of us lucky humans will, the joys of graduating, going to college, getting a job, getting married, having kids..."

Ezra watched his former student sadly. He was slowly recovering from Aria's loss, _incredibly_ slowly. Caleb River's words meant so much more to him than anyone else would know. He felt so lonely, so lost. Although he had started teaching at the elementary school instead and thought he was going to hate, he was surprised that he loved the children. They were always so thoughtful and always made him chuckle a bit. He was brought out of his misery when he was at work, apart from on this assembly every year.

Suddenly a loud crash erupted from the screen behind Caleb- that was playing a slide show of different photographs of the four girls. Caleb turned around and read the message.

Don't worry, your girls aren't dead, but they are in a much worse place.

A

Gasps errupted from the crowd, they had all heard stories of the anonymous cyber-bully known as A.

The slide then changed to a video, showing Emily, Hannah and Spencer hugging together. And then to another of Hannah curled up alone in what looked like her own bedroom. Next there showed a room with a table and 2 switches on it, with each of the girls faces on it. Emily was in tears at the desk and gingerly pulled the switch next to Hannah's photo. Then there was another cut to the first shot of Aria, who looked terrible in comparison to the other fatally skinny girls, her face looked all hollow and pale, and her limbs looked like twigs. She was holding something in her arms and cradling it protectively. Her face was stained with tears and she was surrounded by 3 other small people and Spencer (who had her back to the camera but was wearing her familiar blazer. Another few gasps sounded as the crowd noticed three others were children, none more than 4 years old, and the thing Aria was cradling was a newborn baby.

"Aria, who's the masked man? And how do you have 4 children?"

"He's no one Spencer drop it!" Aria shouted her weak voice collapsing at the effort it was called upon, "Just leave me alone!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"D...Does he... rape you?" Spencer's voice cracked too.

"Spencer! I said drop it!" Aria started shaking, the little boy next to Aria sat up and hugged her.

"Please Ar! I can help, you just have to open up to me!"

"Fine if you really want to know they have to stop listening."

The 3 children quietly got off the bed following their mother's unspoken direction and sat down on some pillows laid out on the floor. Aria took a deep breath as she laid the baby down on the bed beside her and then carried on.

"He comes in every day, adleast once, that's what he was doing before my water broke," The crowd went silent as they listened to the recording, except all the teachers who were trying (and failing) to herd the younger children back to their own school.

"He pushed me back into my room, ever since Emma and Joesph were born he stopped doing it in here because I begged him not too. And the pain was awful, I thought I was going to have to have my baby alone... again..." Spencer and Aria started sobbing and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my god! Aria, what's this?" Spencer exclaimed rolling up Aria's long sleeve shirt.

"He cuts me... every time he does it, Spence, he thinks it's some sort of souvenir h...has he ever done it to you?"

Spencer shook her head whilst still gasping at the cuts on Aria's arm. The screen then cut to a video. Aria was sat on her bed sobbing softly, with 2 babies sleeping next to her. There was a knock on the door and then it opened revealing a figure blurred out on the footage. Aria gasped and he took a step closer.

"Please! Don't do this!" Aria pleaded as the blurred stepped closer grabbing Aria by the scruff of her bony neck and flinging her against the wall. The screen then cut back to black and another message appeared on the screen.

Told you so! Much worse than dead!

-A


	6. Chapter 6

**Ezra PoV**

I heard people screaming my name, asking if I was ok. My legs gave way and I blacked out, terrified at what I just witnessed.

Finally I felt myself coming around, I was in the same place as before- the main school hall in the high school, but this time it was flooded with police, questioning the family's of the four girls (who were here to give a speech for the assembly) and high schoolers that witnessed it. A few teachers were surrounding me asking if I was ok and I nodded and quickly got back up onto my feet looking around the room for my former students. I finally spotted them at the side talking sadly about what they just witnessed.

"Toby, Caleb, I need to speak with you privately." I said urgently gesturing them to come with me.

"Uhh... sure..." they both replied, unsure of what they were needed for.

Once we were safe and no-one could hear us I started talking.

"Please, I've stood watching for too long and need to ask you... can I join your police group to help find Aria and the girls?!"

"Hang on, why do you care about the girls?" Caleb asked him, arms crossed.

I took a deep breath then replied.

"I love Aria, and always will, if she's alive out there somewhere I will help find her."

"Hang on, back up..." Toby replied.

"Me and her met before school started that year, it was an instant click, you know? We tried to break it off a few times, because it was so wrong, but we just found our way back to each other every time." I answered looking to the floor, I bet Toby and Caleb thought I was mad, fainting and sobbing and pleading, but I didn't care, the only thing important was Aria.

 **2 years later**

"Hey Ezra, what's this." Caleb called to me from across the room. Aria has been gone 7 years and for the last 2 years me, Caleb and Toby have been working extremely hard to try and find the girls. We are based in Caleb's apartmaent and have met up practically everyday, although the time we spend searching is gradually getting less and less everyday. We know deep down A has probably already killed them or something, but Toby and Caleb wouldn't believe it, but if I'm honest I quietly wish Aria was dead after everything on the video we watched. I'd want anyone dead and free in the afterlife after what we all witnessed on the video. After it's initial viewing, some insensitive student posted the whole video online, and it was used in every newspaper around the world.

Slowly I got up from the sofa and walked over to Caleb's desk. It was littered with empty, coffee stained cups and sheets upon sheets of papers with no relevant meaning. On the computer screen was footage of a van driving into Smither's Park and then stopping. 3 masked figures dressed in a black hoodie got out and sneaked round the back of the van. As they opened it all three of us gasped in shock as they started balling out an unconscious Aria, tugging her into the park and towards some sort of drain. The date on the video was 7 years ago, was she still there?

 **Aria PoV**

"Joey, what's 29 take away 3?"

"26?"

I nodded at the little boy, I had started trying to teach the 6 year olds maths and English, and was pleasantly surprised at how bright the two were. True to Ezra both children better at English than maths, and are amazingly good readers too (from sentences I wrote for them to read).

In our spare time, of which we had a lot of, the two would write each other small books to read to their siblings.

There was only 5 of us still, but I was pregnant again, a fact at which I was almost dreading. Every child I had, lessened by diet. I hadn't seen Spencer since A sent her back to her room on the day after Toby Caleb Montgomery was born.

"Please follow the lighted pathway, Aria, Emma and Alison Montgomery."

I looked at the four children, too weak to disobey the speaker, but too close to my family to obey. I decided I would go, but I told the two boys to keep hidden in the closet if anyone they didn't know entered the room.

I kissed them both on the head, my youngest and my eldest children, took Emma's hand and picked up Alison

(Hanna-Spencer) Montgomery, before cautiously heading out of the door. As we shut the door waving goodbye to the two kids still in the room I realised this was Emma's and Alison's first time out of the room. As we walked slightly further down the corridor I suddenly felt a sort of pain in my neck and felt dizzy. I collapsed and saw out of the corner of my eye Ali and Em collapsing too before I blacked out.

 **The next day Toby PoV**

I couldn't believe I might finally see Spencer again!

After we discovered the CCTV footage of Aria we immediately called the police. Now we were outside the 'drain' the men took her down in the video, after the police found out it had not been in use for over 10 years.

Me and Officer Tanner had our guns pointed at the drain. Slowly Tanner reached down and unlocked the metal lock (the company had given us the old spare key as the main one had gone missing) pulling open the flap. It revealed a ladder that we hesitantly climbed down, until we reached a strange corridor, with 4 doors leading off it. We walked towards a door with a sign at the top saying '104'.

"Stand back!" I yelled at the door, "It's the police!"

Angrily I knocked the door down sending it toppiling over into the room. A woman was sat in the corner terrified, her eyes were bloodshot and her face quite pale, although she looked of a surprisingly healthy weight. I recognised the woman faintly as Hannah Marin, although she had changed a lot in the past 7 years.

"T...Toby..." She exclaimed, "no... you can't be real... this must be another one of my visions or voices."

"No Hannah Marin, this is real, your being rescued," Tanner turned to one of the officers behind her, "call an ambulance and look after Hannah. Toby, you come with me to the next room."

Me and Tanner left Hannah's room and entered room 103. We found a much skinnier Emily than Hannah who was lying on the bed asleep. Tanner sent a different officer to wake and tend to Emily as we advanced to the next room.

As we knocked down the door to the room and looked around I saw her. Spencer. Immediately I sprinted over to her and hugged her frightfully tiny frame. Weakly she looked up at me in a state of surprise.

"Toby?" She whimpered. All I could do was nod.

"Spence, how bad have they treated you? Are you hurt?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"Not as bad as Aria... you should have seen her." Spencer replied.

"We did... A leaked a video of the two of you talking. It was terrible, about 2 years ago."

"That was the last, and only time I've seen her too." Spencer cried horrified and scared for her friend.

Tanner then called me from the last door. I told Spencer we'd be back, after we rescued Aria before heading toward room 101.

Routinely we pushed the door down and looked around for Aria. She wasn't there.

Me and Tanner looked at each other and then cautiously advanced into the abandoned room. Suddenly there was a clatter from the cupboard and a hiss of high pitch voices.

"Joey, shouldn't we go out? It's been ages!"

"Mommy said not to go out to anyone we don't know, and we only know Mommy, Alison, Emma and Auntie Spencer. We have to wait till Mommy comes back, Toby."

I was shocked when I heard the little boy say my name.

"It's the police, we're here to rescue you. We can get Spencer if you want her, all you have to do is tell us where your Mommy is." Tanner called out to the children.

Minutes later Spencer was in front of the wardrobe, calling out to the boys.

 **Spencer PoV**

"Joey, Toby, it's Auntie Spencer, please come out, we need to find Aria."

Slowly the door opened, and a young skinny boy, about six years old came out, followed by another frail boy, who looked much younger. The older boy was trying to stay brave, whilst the younger one was staying silent.

"Where did you go?" The boy said with his arms folded.

"I got locked away back in my room, I promise I would have come back if I could have." I replied, bending down to reach his eye level.

"Mommy didn't cry for a few days after you left, she likes you." He still had his arms crossed.

"Please Joey, we need to know where your sisters and Mommy is." I asked him kindly.

"They left yesterday, the speaker told them to go. Mommy always does what the speaker says, because once the masked man cut Ali."


End file.
